


The Fantasy Crumbles

by wishbear



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Carol Danvers & Steve Rogers Friendship, Carol Danvers & Tony Stark Friendship, Clint jumped instead of Natasha, I am writing this when the show is not all out yet so I will not be following canon, Multi, Smart Hulk Does Not Exist, Steve's endgame ending does not exist, Thor Needs a Hug (Marvel), Thor's mental health will actually be depicted the right way, Tony is alive and recovering, Wanda's little town will be in a loop for months
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishbear/pseuds/wishbear
Summary: Wanda's not the only one that can benefit from Westview.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Monica Rambeau/Darcy Lewis, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 11
Kudos: 97





	The Fantasy Crumbles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first marvel fic so I hope you guys enjoy! The first chapter is a little short and the pacing is pretty wonky but it's just a starter! I'll try to update every week!

Carol arrives in New Jersey at around noon time.

Sword has already set themselves up for the operations. All kinds of agents run around like flustered toddlers as they go left and right, carefully piecing together what could've caused the giant forcefield in front of them. The field glitched every so often, making its eerie presence known to everyone around. There were thousands in there, practically sitting ducks at Wanda Maximoff's mercy. The thought made even Carol's gut twist in her stomach. She walks over to a small tent outside of the Westview town, hovering slightly off the ground so she doesn't get mud on her boots. She sees Steve Rogers of all people writing on a whiteboard with another Sword agent.

"Excuse me?"

Everyone in the tent turns around. A brunette girl with thick glasses gasps as her mouth stays wide open, like she was slowly taking Carol's presence in. Steve gives the fellow captain a small, friendly smile, and the Sword agent next to him looks like he could pass out. Carol smiles. "I get those reactions a lot."

The brunette grins. "I'm just so shocked to see you. I mean, I know we asked for your help but I didn't think you'd actually show!"

That was a part about Carol's job that always killed her inside. So many people needed her, but she couldn't be in ten places at once. After awhile, people stop counting on her.

"Yeah, well this rogue avenger has Monica, and I'm going to do what I can to get her out."

"Thank you. I'm Darcy, and this is Jimmy. I'm sure you know the other guy."

Carol smirks. "I've saved the day with him a few times."

Steve smiles and looks back at the white board. "It's good to have you with us. I don't know how this could've started. I knew Wanda was powerful, but to create an entire town and hold people in it just seems so extreme."

Carol nods and flips through folders on the desk. She skim reads a few files on Wanda. The heartbreak this poor girl has was enough to make Carol feel sick to her stomach. "Seems like she has motives."

"It does, but I feel like there's something else at play here."

"Steve, you're from the forties and you still don't know how to work a TV remote. Do you really think you'd understand why this highly powerful being would make a sitcom world?"

Steve wants to defend himself, but sits down instead. Jimmy takes his spot and looks at Carol. "From what we know, Wanda might have more power than even she herself thought she did. It was noted that she was able to destroy an infinity stone while holding Thanos back."

"That seems intense. She could more than likely have made this world as a coping mechanism."

The small, retro tv flashed to Monica talking to Wanda. The sixties attire made her almost unrecognizable, but Carol knew Lieutenant Trouble when she saw her. She sounds confused, almost frightened as she talks to Wanda, until the two shake hands.

"I'm...Geraldine."

Carol raises an eyebrow at that. "Does everyone in this world play parts?"

Jimmy nods. "Every person trapped in this world is actually playing a part except for Wanda and Vision. People are never referred to by their real names. It's like it's a real sitcom, but no one knows they're apart of it."

"Huh...That's odd. So Wanda must be controlling their minds right?"

Steve sits up. "There could be someone else in the town who's helping her with this. I don't see her doing this all on her own. There's gotta be something we don't know."

"Actually, there's a lot we don't know," Darcy adds, her eyes focused on the TV. "But whoever it is doing this puts on a pretty entertaining show."

Carol rolls her eyes and looks over as the short scientist known as Bruce Banner walks in with coffee for everyone. He looks disheveled, like this case has kept him up at night.

"Hi, Carol. I'm glad you could make it."

"Likewise." 

He hands her and everyone else coffee before he sits down and pulls out his notebook. He immediately starts writing down every detail in the current episode he can find in chicken scratch. It would be impressive to Carol if she wasn't annoyed by the fact she couldn't read a damn word of it. Her eyes eventually focus on another Monica scene, with her overly cheerful attitude almost making Carol feel sick. Monica was a joyful person, but not in this way. Not in the grinning so wide your face hurts way, but in the more witty, toned down way. The overdramatization sitcom effect is enough to give anyone a headache. Well, anyone besides Darcy, anyways. 

"What are we going to do about this? How are we going to take this town down?"

Steve sighs. "If we knew, we would tell you. But you know just about as much as we do right now."

The rest of the day goes by unbearably slow. There are efforts to reach Wanda, but they all end up in failure. The Sword agents seemed lacking in comparison to teams she's worked with before, although she did end up gaining a soft spot for Darcy and Jimmy. For dinner, Jimmy picked up a pizza, and they sat outside with a picnic of all things as the sun set on Westview.

"How's Tony?"

Carol's question throws the two avengers off. Steve speaks up. "Oh, he's alright...I visited him in the hospital twice. I think he might be getting discharged next week."

"Good, good. What he did was...braver than anything I've ever done. Him surviving is a miracle."

Bruce nods. "Tony's always been strong."

"What about you guys? What have you been doing since the last time I saw you?"

Steve smiles. "I've kinda retired from the whole hero thing. I gave my friend Sam my shield and I've been trying to relax ever since. I mean, those five years really took it out of me. When I went into the ice, I lost everything. I didn't think I'd ever have to go through that feeling again. But I'm better now."

Bruce grabs a bottle of water. "Yeah, I haven't had many problems with the Hulk. I've been doing what I can to help Thor recover from the past five years. A lot of us got everyone back but...the people he lost are gone permanently. And he still blames himself for the past five years."

"There's a lot of guilt still going around for these past five years," Carol says, opening a beer. "The life we once knew can never come back. The grief the galaxy went through is enough to hurt the galaxy for years, even if it's seemingly over."

The three go quiet. Jimmy and Darcy, quietly fascinated with Avengers gossip, sit there with eager excitement like puppies. Carol looks over at them and laughs. "You two have never gotten to hang out with avengers before this, have you?"

Darcy shrugs. "Actually, I'm friends with Thor and stuff. We go way back."

Bruce raises an eyebrow. "Not once has Thor mentioned you."

Darcy seems to deflate like a balloon as Jimmy perks up. "I've talked to Ant-man actually. I asked him to go to dinner with me one time and he said no, but it was pretty cool."

The other avengers laugh, the tension slowly easing away into nothing as they started to all talk like good friends. Carol shared unbelievable stories from space while Steve talked everyone's ears off as he explained what living in the past was like. What could only be described as a dreary day changed into a night of bonding Carol would have trouble forgetting. But as she walked through the New Jersey motel, real life kicked in again. 

She tries to sleep, she really does. She closes her eyes at least fifteen times with full intention to fall asleep, but never does. All she could think about was Monica.

All Maria would want Carol to do was get her daughter. 

Carol tries to count sheep. She tries to think of past memories. She tries to think of Maria. But everything circles back to Monica.

So, without thinking, Carol opens her window and flies back to Westview. There are only a few people still working, so she doesn't caught. The set up Sword base is much more peaceful at night. And cold. Carol holds her jacket close to her chest. 

She knows it's a stupid decision. Wanda could break her mind just like she broke everyone else's in Westview. But if there was a chance she could get Monica back, she was taking it.

All Wanda had to do was let her in.

Carol stood in front of the forcefield, watching it's glitchy nature fade in and out in a static pattern. The energy was practically coming off of it. Fear rises in Carol's throat. The thought of being trapped in sitcom hell was enough to make her think of running away and never coming back. But Monica flashes into her head again, and suddenly she walks over to the forcefield and lets it suck her in.

When she wakes up, she's in the middle of the road inside Westview. She slowly stands up and looks at her surroundings. Things were in color now. Carol dusts off her legs and new dress and starts walking. She can feel Wanda trying to get into her head, but she fights it. Until Wanda steps in front of her. 

"You're Captain Marvel, aren't you?"

Carol nods. "Your mind wiping won't work on me."

"Oh, but won't it? I mean, it's already happened to you once before. And you could benefit from this place too."

Something pushes at Carol's mind. "Stop."

Wanda grabs her hand. "Go into that house. I know you're drawn to it."

Carol knows not to trust her, but she finds herself walking closer and closer towards the door. She creaks open the door only slightly, taking a look inside. Soft music is playing as the house turns into a seventies look before Carol's eyes. The house is decorated wall to wall with old photos. When Carol peers at them, her stomach drops as she sees they're pictures of her and Maria. As if on cue, Maria's voice cuts in. "Carol, darling, it's time for bed."

And just like that, Carol was at Wanda's mercy.


End file.
